1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of ethylenic polymers, more particularly such a process using a novel catalyst which will afford the resultant polymer with a balanced proportion of rigidity and environmental stress cracking resistance (ESCR) and an excellent moldability property.
2. Prior Art
Ethylenic polymers have hitherto found wide application as a resinous material to produce a variety of molded articles having different properties dependent upon the specific method of molding employed and the particular usage intended. For instance, suitable ethylenic polymers for injection molding are those which have a relatively low molecular weight and a relatively narrow molecular weight distribution. However, for the production of molded articles by inflation or blow molding, there may be suitably used polymers which are relatively high in molecular weight and relatively wide in molecular weight distribution.
Ethylenic polymers may be produced in the presence of a Phillips catalyst (with chromium trioxide carried on a support of silica or other inorganic oxides), such polymers having a relatively wide molecular weight distribution eligible for blow molding.
Alternatively, ethylenic polymers suitable for blow molding may be produced in the presence of Ziegler catalyst by a single- or multi-step polymerization as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2-123108, 4-18407 and 5-230136.
However, blow-molded articles from the above ethylenic polymers of relatively wide molecular weight distribution would have the following drawbacks:
1. Inadequate balance of rigidity and ESCR. PA1 2. Insufficient melt tension, lending to irregularities in blown thickness and coarse surface finish.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-503739 discloses a method for the production of ethylenic polymers having a wide molecular weight distribution in the presence of a catalyst comprising chromium compounds and alumoxane. However, the resulting ethylenic polymers are not sufficient in balance of rigidity and ESCR and melt tension.
Further alternatively, there has been used a catalyst comprising a solid catalyst component with chromium trioxide supported on a carrier of inorganic oxides, alumoxane, organoaluminum alkoxide or organoaluminum siloxide thereby obtaining ethylenic polymers having a wide molecular weight distribution as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2-105806 and 2-185506.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 54-120290 discloses the use of catalyst comprising alumoxane and a solid component with an ester of chromic acid supported on a silica and thereafter treated with an organoaluminum.
However, the ethylene polymers produced by the foregoing processes fail to reach a desired level of the balance of rigidity and ESCR and proper melt tension.